


Kindred spirits.

by prikkedyret



Category: Alias (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama & Romance, Family, Fun, Hope, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Other, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prikkedyret/pseuds/prikkedyret
Summary: What happens when agent Cooper from CIA meet Doctor Reid from the BAU. Will they find love and happiness.





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress story, sorry for some spelling and grammar mistake, English is not my first language.  
> Please let me know if you like this story :D

You couldn’t believe that Weiss talked you into going to this club. Weiss was your partner and had been for almost a year, and it turned out that you and your best friend had worked with a couple of friends of Weiss when you were working in APO = A Black Ops division within the CIA. When your best friend and partner died during duty, and you just couldn’t do the same thing anymore, and you needed a change in your life, you had transferred over to Langley, Virginia as a coordinating leader for covert operations for the NSC, and that was almost 2 years ago now. Now your new partner was Weiss who was an alright dude. 

Weiss had dragged you out this night because he said we deserved a night out after a long and hard week, sure we have had a lot of overtime and you did believe we deserved the time of but the thing is, you were not the big party guy and bars made you a bit uncomfortable and it was hard to check some one out in a bar when most guys in there was straight, yeah did you mention that you were gay?   
Weiss thoughts was to go and find someone to hook up with, not that you wouldn’t mind that, it’s just that guys that you liked wasn’t the bar hopping type.

 “come on cooper, have some fun, there got to be a guy in here for you.” Weiss said and patted your back as he was on his way to the dance floor with the girl he had been talking with. Seeing Weiss dance was always a laugh, he had his own special moves and it made me smile, Weiss was a comedy guy, and everyone loved him.

You took a sip of your beer and turned around to the bar and there you noticed a tall skinny guy ordered a glass of red wine, he was cute and had beautiful brown eyes, curly brown hair, strands of his hair keep’s falling in front of his face, he kept pulling the strands behind his ears with long fingers.

Crap Cooper he probably wasn’t gay, but you never find out if you don’t talk to him, I scolded yourself.

"Did you know that the red wine was created by August Herold at the Weinsberg in the Württemberg region in 1955?” you said and looked at the guy. The gorgeous guy looked puzzled, crap there you go again coop now he thinks you are stupid and creepy. “sorry you probably didn’t want to know that” giving him a weak smile before turning your attention to your beer again. 

“Yeah Herold crossed the grape varieties Helfensteiner and Heroldrebe and the latter which bears his name.” he said and gave me a shy smile.  “Not many people know that” he then said and turned towards you. “Yeah I am having all these facts inside my head it is kind of weird”. You said and smiled. Now that you got to have a good look at this guy, and he was even prettier than what you first observed, he was tall and skinny, but still muscular as you could see through his purple dress shirt, you let your eyes wander for a second, before you look at the man’s face again. He was the type of guy that you could take home and if you were honest with yourself, someone you could spend a long time with. But you were an expert to keep those feelings and cravings for another man’s company away, your job doesn’t make room for much private life anyhow.

“yeah I know how that feels” he said with a laugh. “my name is Dr. Reid hmm Spencer Reid. Hmm but you can call me Spencer if you like” he stuttered.  
Spencer you thought, what a beautiful name. “And I am James Cooper, but you can call me James, or coop, my friends call me just coop” you said hoping you sounded confident.

"So, why are a pretty good-looking genius like you doing here alone or are you here with someone?” you asked and with a small hope that he was alone, trying to smile your best smile hoping he pick up that you were trying your best to hit on him. He too didn’t seem like a guy that would go to a bar alone, or to a bar at all.

“No, I am here with my team, we are having some time off” he said. And you thought you could see that he flushed a little and you could only hope that it was a good sign and a reaction to you, don’t be cocky coop, you told yourself. “Team? So, are you having a relaxing time of Spencer?” you winked, you angled your chair a bit towards him, so you were bit closer. He didn’t seem to care or at least he didn’t seem to notice.  

“Yes, I work at the BAU umm the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico” he said “ahh so you are the feds, I better behave myself then” you said and winked. You both laughed, maybe he was into guys you thought, you could hope at least and live in the moment.

“So, Mr. cooper, what’s your occupations?” spencer said nervously. Ahh crap you always hated this, you could never be completely honest about your work, you were to keep your exact type of work in the NSC under wraps. “please call me coop, and I work as a consultant for the NSC” you said, it wasn’t like you couldn't say that you work for the agency, but if you don’t tell anyone what that entails your good. “I do a lot of research for them, mostly boring stuff” you added instantly. “I am here with a friend from work, he thought to have a nice relaxing time after a week of overtime would be nice” you said, laughing. “well, he just needed an excuse to go out and pick up some girl” looking at the dance floor you could see Weiss shaking his groove.

“so, I take it that you are not that fan of bars then?” spencer asked. “it's not my kind of thing, it’s too noisy and to many people, but I am being a good sport” you huffed while sipping your beer. “but right now, I don’t mind it that much, I am talking to a gorgeous FBI agent” you hummed. You could see he was blushing at that, and you felt happy about that. you couldn’t take your eyes of him; his eyes were soulful, and you wonder what he had seen in his lifetime.  “t’as des beaux yeaux, tu sais?”* Came blurting out of your mouth. Crap coop, why do you had to say that, hoping he wouldn’t understand what you just said he had beautiful eyes.  Say something else, something irrelevant, your inner panic voice screamed at you. “ehh did you know that the first salon was established at Brown’s Hole in Wyoming in 1822 for the fur trappers?” you coughed “in the late 1850s salons had begun to appear and was a common usage for establishments that specializes in beer and liquor sales. And by 1880 it was.”

“yeah I kind of don’t mind being here now, it’s not often you meet someone that you can actually have a conversation with, people are mostly to drunk.” Spencer snickered “and now I know how I sound when I am rambling facts, not that I don’t mind it, it’s good to know I am not he only one doing it” he smiled and emptied his wine glass

“so, what are the pretty genius up to when he isn’t catching bad guys? may I buy you a glass of wine spencer?” you asked while ordering a new beer,

“yes, that would be nice, thank you” Spencer said, you waved at the bartender and put in your new order. You talked a lot for a while, sharing facts about random things and you found that you both share the love of playing chess and reading, not that you could read 20,000 words per minute. But that was impressive, and you had a lot of discussions about different books and social subjects. He asked you about your favorite music instrument to play, you had at an early age learned to play a variety of different music instruments, like piano, guitar, saxophone and violin.

You admittedly said violin was your favorite. “I can play for you sometime if you’ll like” you smiled. At that moment a blond woman comes up to the both of you and she was hammered, and she was dressed up in pink from top to toe. “Reid, Reid, why are you just sitting here? Ohh hello and who might you be?” she slurred and extending her arm towards me. “I am James, and who might you be gorgeous” you said as you kissed the top of her hand. “ohh a true gentleman you are, I am Penelope. And you might steal me away on your horse as we ride down the sunset” she winked at me while stumbling a bit, “that would be nice if I were a prince, but sadly I am not, just a commoner” you laughed at her flirtatious banter.

“So, I guess she is a friend of your spencer?” “yeah she is our technical analyst, and a valued member of my team” spencer said making the blond smile with affection, “aww you are so cute boy wonder, I wish you would come and dance with me, or maybe your new friend would like to dance with me?” Penelope said. “you know I don’t dance Garcia, can’t you go dance with Morgan or maybe Prentiss is up for dancing.” Spencer whined. Hearing spencer whining was cute, “so, not a dancing person spencer, and here I thought to ask you for a dance” you winked.

“ohh that would be so cute, common spencer dance with us” Penelope said, you could do nothing more to smile and stretching out your hand towards him. “yeah spencer, dance with us” both of you said simultaneous, dragging him onto the dance floor. You didn’t know if it’s because you had one to many beers or it was just being intoxicated by his present, but you felt bold and he hadn’t been super shy when you had openly flirted with him. The tree of you danced for a while, but the blond was drifting away to the side and started dancing with a dark muscular dude, named Morgan, not that you paid that much attention to what was happening around you, too busy dancing and laughing with spencer.

And when you thought you never could have this much fun at a bar, it was destiny to end, and you could see it when you saw Weiss pushing against the dancing people with a face that meant something had happened at work. At that moment your phone beeps.


	2. Second meeting

 “So, Cooper have you heard something from that guy you were dancing with two weeks ago?” Weiss asked while shoving Chinese food down his throat. “yeah, not directly but I have talked to Penelope a lot, she is a great girl.”   


It had been a hell of a week, we had just got confirmation that a huge new age atomic bomb was ready for sale on the black marked, months before it was due to be finished, so the mission to stop it was not nearly as done as we would hope. So, everyone that was involved got called in, you and Weiss needed to leave the bar at once, you manage to write down your number and given it to Penelope before Weiss pulled you out from the dance floor. You had hope to give it to Spencer, but she was the closest one to you at that moment, “get him to call me” you said before leaving, you didn’t actually had any hope he would call, but it surprised you when she called you last week, apparently she had tried the two days later, but since you were out on that mission she didn’t get any answers, but when you had talked to her last week, you told her that you were surprised to have her call you.   
  
She had then gone and asked you out on a date, to which you had to declined and told her you were in fact gay, and if you had been straight you’d absolutely gone out with her. She had taken it nicely and said she had a feeling about it but wasn’t quite sure but had to ask.  


You had planned to meet up and go for coffee and a movie, you two hit it of right away, and maybe you got to see spencer again too, you could not stop thinking about him, wondering what he was up to. You told yourself on multiple occasions that it was stupid to fall for someone that, one you were not sure vas gay at all. Your so called gaydar was and had never been working, or the fact that you really weren’t good with relationship due to your work priorities and your way of screwing up the ones you had tried having.   


You had invited Penelope out to see the new Deadpool movie, since both of you were a bit of a marvel geeks. You had asked for Spencer and that leading her to have of course tons of question for you, and she figured out that you had a small budding crush on her baby genius. Thankfully the movie started, and she stopped the questions, you both had aching pains in your cheeks after laughing so hard, sequels of movies tends to not be successful, but Marvel did it again. You both agree that you both were and always will be huge movie geeks. This lead you to have a huge discussion over the best Marvel movie on your way to the coffee shop some blocks down the street.

 

After ordering your coffee, and sitting down at a corner table, you talked about why your favorite marvel movie was the avengers 1 when she just suddenly changed the topic. “so, cooper how big is that crush of yours, and why don’t you ask the resident genius out on a hot date” she smiled over her coffee cup. “well, I don’t know if he likes men Penny. You are the one that can answer me there, is there any point in asking him out at all?” you asked and hoping she would say yes.

“honestly I don’t know, Reid never was really open about what he likes, but I know he loved a girl a couple of years ago, but she” Penelope faltered and couldn’t say anymore. “before she died?” you said. You weren’t a profiler, but in your line of work you needed to be good at reading people, your survival dependent on it. So, you could see clearly it was something seriously. “yeah” she sighed “but its not my place to tell more about it” she insisted. you just nodded, and you could understand because it was not her story and not her business to tell it to a another one that didn’t know Spencer. “are you ready to get out of here my darling?” you winked at her. “yes, my prince.” She laughed as she stood up to take my offering arm.   
  
Walking out of the coffee shop we stepped out into the crisp late-night air. “I am having a party in two weeks’ time, you are invited, and you better turn up love.” She said as we walked up to her door. “yes ma’am, I will be there” you said as you kissed her hand and cheek goodbye.  

 

Those two weeks vent by like syrup, you could not think nor doing your work properly, Weiss asked you on multiple occasion what the heck was wrong with you, not that you would ever answer him, but when he asked if it was about Spencer, or as Weiss would say that skinny guy from the bar. You would just blush, and James Cooper do not blush. Which made Weiss just laugh is ass of and spill his food all over the place.  


After tucking your shirt into your pants, you could do nothing else than wait for Penelope to open the door, the music and laugher could be heard from inside, you thought you could hear Spencer, but it was just that stupid giddy butterfly feeling making you hearing things. This is just stupid coop, stop having this feeling for someone you barely know, you have seen him once in a bar, there is nothing to crush over, it’s just another one of. “Hi angel face” Penelope said as she opens the door. Stopping your inner rant. She was wearing a light blue flower dress with her hair in a messy bun. “You look absolutely stunning my dear” you complimented her and kissing her cheek. Handing over her wine bottle and flowers as both of you moved inside.

  
It was a small apartment and full of people you didn’t know, you recognize that muscular guy as Morgan form whom she had danced with. Penny dragged you over to him and introduced you. “this is my chocolate thunder, or better knowns as the fierce Derek Morgan.” Penny said with a strait face. You just stared at her, you had gotten to know her a bit and know she was a tad eccentric, but that nick name was something you’d never heard before. “you can just call me Derek” he laughed and stretched his hand out towards you, “I am James Cooper, but you can call me coop.” you said shaking his hand. Penny took you around the room to say hello to everyone. You got to meet everyone, and they were all in the BAU. Morgan had quite and was working else were now, but he and his wife Savannah was there, keeping that close family bond. You admired those bonds they had, it wasn’t the same working in the NSC, you had it more in your time at APO but the stress and risk where higher. The last one you got to say hello to was Rossi, and THE Dave Rossi. “Hello, I’m such a huge fan of your books, I’ve read them all. Oh, I am James Cooper” you said shaking his hand with a little bit more enthusiasm. “Very nice to meet you James” Rossi said.

**Author's Note:**

> * "you have beautiful eyes, you know"


End file.
